Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Social network has transformed the way people communicate, however the technological advancement fails to address the discovery problems, the privacy problems, and the memory problems faced by users during a communication session. In one scenario, it is difficult for a user to collect contact information from other users within a vicinity, such process may be time consuming and may result in errors in communicating the contact information during the brief encounter. In another scenario, a user may not want to disclose his/her contact information to other users for privacy reasons. In a further scenario, a user may not remember the contact information of other users, and finding the contact information may be inefficient. As a result, the new challenge for service providers and device manufacturers is to find the optimal approach to best serve the consumers by provisioning an efficient communication session by addressing these problems.